The Shinigami of the Shadows
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: The Blood war is coming to a close as Ichigo has now gain his Zanpakuto and has become even stronger. But when Ichigo fight Juha Bach for a second time can thing go from bad to worse just by trying to save his family and friends. Will Durzo end up with a new second apprentice? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, a new one, but this is one you guys will like from the beginning. I'm starting off after Bleach 538 and next chapter will come the actual showdown between Ichigo and Juha Bach.**

**I don't own Bleach or The Night Angel Trilogy**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Reborn

Ichigo watched as the Asauchi stood up. Its eyes came into his view and he let a small smirk grace his face. They where black sclera overlapped with white eyes and black pupils, just like his hollow's eyes before he used the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho.

"**It's been awhile, huh? Ichigo?**" The Zanpakuto spirit asked in a calm tone. Ichigo nodded and place a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I'm guessing that you're my hollow and the original Zangetsu merged as one, right?"Ichigo asked just to see if his suspicions were right. The Zanpakuto nodded to confirm it's wielder's thoughts.

"**Yes, I am no longer just Zangetsu or your hollow, but a new being entirely. I am…**"

Oetsu was hammering on the new blade that Ichigo would be using to fight with. He smirked at just how quickly they all submitted to the hybrid. At first he was surprised at how they just seemed to kneel before him, but after finding out who he truly was, going through the Winter War by sacrificing the original Zangetsu and his hollow, and then wanting to come back to it all, Oetsu sholdn't have been.

Mera looked over his shoulder to see the new blade. She was impressed that the blade almost looked like the kid's old Bankai blade, just not completely black and with a few changes. It was as long as the original daito of Tensa Zangetsu, the hilt was wrapped in a red cloth the end of it had a small silver chain, and the tsuba looked to be a rectangle with two crescent moons on it. Her wielder lifted the blade and he smiled at his work.

"Time to get him to train with it now." Oetsu said cheerfully.

Renji was sweating heavily as he swung at the Zero squad captain once more, but missed as the captain side stepped and rushed at him. Renji jumped to the side as quickly as he could. For a large man, the captain could move fast. Renji was underestimating him, it was time to take it up a notch.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji roared, his sword becoming larger and segmented. Renji smirked as the man looked at him with approval. The captain drew his sword and held it out in front of him. The man was strangely calm for one who was fighting; it was as if Renji wasn't even worth his time. Renji narrowed his eyes and cautiously took a step forward. For what seemed to be hours to Renji, they stood in silence as the two observed the other. Renji was the first to act.

Renji swung his sword in a vertical arc and let the blade extend towards his opponent. The captain shunpo-ed out of its range and shunpo-ed again, this time behind Renji and went to strike him. Renji couldn't block the attack in time; he gritted his teeth for the attack that would defeat him.

But it never came. Renji looked before him and saw a head of bright orange hair and a katana held out in front of the orangette.

"Sorry for the wait, Renji, Osho-san, but Oetsu took his time with my Zanpakuto." Renji smirked as his friend and ally swung in a horizontal arc pushing the captain, Osho, back a few feet away from the two comrades.

Osho smirked at the two shinigami in front of him. Ichigo had readied himself for whatever the captain had to throw at him. Osho relaxed himself and let out a breath of air. "Now that Ichigo is here, Senjumaru, if you don't mind?"

From thin air the other captain of the Zero Squad appeared and started chanting under her breath. Around her symbols on the ground appeared and started to glow a bright orange.

"The kido she is using will allow us to use this area as if it were the Dangai." Osho told the two shinigami. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, realizing what would happen he asked a question.

"Just how long do you plan on us being here?" Ichigo asked just as he recovered from his surprise and go into a serious expression.

Osho snapped his fingers and two Tenshintai appear. Both Ichigo and Renji are shocked by the sudden appearance of the dolls.

"How-" Ichigo begins to ask, but is cut off by Senjumaru.

"Before Urahara Kiskuke was exiled, he was a candidate for the Zero Squad. He had created an awesome device in which the user could learn Bankai in three days." She said going toward the two training dolls. She lightly touched it with one of her puppet like limbs, as if it would break under the slightest shift in weight. "With his help we have modified it to train you."

"Ichigo, to answer your question, three hours will pass outside this area. You know what that means am I correct?" Osho asked in a calm even tone. Ichigo nodded and answered the man.

"It means we'll spend nine months in here training, guess that'll mean me learning even more about my partner's true self." Ichigo stated with a smirk.

Renji look at Ichigo and gave his own smirk. The fire in his friend's eyes was back, he was ready to fight Juha Bach and win. He was going to ready himself for the train when he stopped realizing something.

"Wait your 'partner's true self'? I thought you knew Zangetsu's true self?" Renji asked with a serios, but confused look.

Ichigo smirked again. "You'll find out what I mean." _Right? Partner?_

**_Of course…Partner_**

[World of the Living:_ Two hours into training_]

Isshin was back inside of his house when it began. He had just noticed the strong reiatsu enter the Living World. He narrowed his eyes as he felt how familiar it was. He knew exactly who it was and he was ready to fight him for what he had done. He looked over to see Yuzu and Karin at the table working on homework and he smiled.

"Girls, I need you to go to Urahara Shoten, okay. There's somebody coming and I need you to not be here." He said with a sad smile. Karin looked at him hard in the eyes. He looked her back in the eyes. Karin nodded and gathered her things. Yuzu was appalled by her father's actions.

"Who's going to cook for you in a few minutes if I'm no-"

"Yuzu come on." Karin commanded. Yuzu was shocked by her twins actions. "Bu-"This time her father stopped her. "It'll be fine Ichigo'll be back to bring you home and he'll take care of the two of you." Again he gave the two a sad smile.

"Okay Dad, but it better not be some strange lady none of us have met." Isshin was dumbfounded by his daughter's statement.

"Of course not! I could never do such a thing!" He said in his usual jovial tone, making his strawberry blonde daughter smile happily. They both had what they needed and left for the shop.

After they left Isshin grabbed his soul candy and popped it in his mouth. He exited his gigai and saw the gikon take over. "Go to the remaining Vizards and tell them not to interfere. This is my fight alone." The gikon nodded and left the house as fast as it could to the warehouse district.

Isshin went over to the memorial picture of his wife and gently touched it. "If I die, I won't care. Ichigo can handle things after I'm gone. He's exactly as you thought he would be. A Guardian." He said aloud and left the house to meet up with the source of the reiatsu.

_This is farewell, Ichigo, my _son

[Soul Society: _Minutes later_]

Mayuri was typing on his computer when a window popped up on his screen.

"Hmm, what's this?" His eyes widened as he read the window containing an alert that The Vandereich had entered the World of the Living.

"NEMU! TELL THE CAPTAIN GENERAL THAT THE ENEMY HAS GONE TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING! NOW!"

[World of the Living: _Same time as Soul Society_]

Isshin was panting as he held his blade out in front of him. "Looks like in the time you invaded Soul Society, you've found something, Juha." Isshin spat out.

Juha Bach smiled grimly at the father of Kurosaki Ichigo. He pointed his blade at the man and charged an arrow. "Why yes, yes I have. I finally gained the power to stay whole." He told Isshin. Isshin gritted his teeth. _Shit, guess I'm gonna have to take it up a notch, _He thought to himself

_Yes my partner, it seems that _we_ will,_ Engetsu reminded his partner. Isshin smiled sadly at his partner's words. He set his face into a stoic expression and quietly said the release.

"**Burn, Engetsu.**" His sword erupted into flames and Isshin immediately shunpo-ed behind Juha Bach. Isshin swung his blade in a horizontal arc and roared. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

[Royal Palace: _9 months into the training_]

Ichigo panted as he was now being pushed to his limits. _Damn, it, this can't be all that I have after all this time of training!_ He rushed his Zanpakuto once more, only to be sent flying by his partner shunpo-ing to his side and delivering a kick to his side. Ichigo crashed into the ground hard, forming a crater from the impact.

"**This is it? This is the power of the man called a Hero?! Pathetic!**" His Zanpakuto shouted. Ichigo slowly got up, but his hands were shaking from the weight of his Zanpakuto's power. Ichigo growled at himself for being weak. _Get to your feet, Ichigo, if you don't then you'll never learn his powers,_ Ichigo berated himself for his shaking hands.

"**What was it that ****_Zangetsu_**** said when you first called him out?**" Ichigo's eyebrow rose at the question. "The hell does th-" He was interrupted by his partner's roar."**ANSWER ME! ICHIGO!**" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the sword spirit.

_"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Go forward and never stop. Stop and you shall age. Hesitate and you shall die."_ Ichigo said remembering the words that had been etched into his heart. His partner gave him a look of approval. "**That's right, Ichigo. Now what did your hollow ask you?**"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he now knew what his Zanpakuto was doing. _"Ichigo, what's the difference between a King and His Horse? I don't mean some kiddy shit answer like, "One's a man and the other is a beast." Or "One has two legs and the other has four." I'm talking about their Form, Ability, and Power! If they're all the same, what's the difference? What make one the King, and charges into battle, while the other becomes the Horse and carries the King? The answer is quite simple…INSTINCT!"_ As he finished he lifted himself off the ground and held his blade out in front of him. He felt something snap inside of him, as if some block had been tore down. Power flooded his body as he lifted his head that was hanging low. His eyes glowing an azure blue.

The Zanpakuto smirked at his partner. **_That's it Ichigo, accept who you are and accept me as your blade, as your partner_**

Ichigo raised his sword high over his head. "Getsuga," Ichigo began to push his reiatsu into the blade. "TENSHO!" As he roared he released a large crescent wave of blue white energy at his opponent.

The wave hit the Zanpakuto with incredible power. The Zanpakuto struggled against it as it pushed him farther back. He roared with power and pushed back with all his might and swung his blade upward, sending the wave into the sky. He panted as Ichigo slashed him from behind. The Zanpakuto fell to his hands and knees.

"**You have done well, Ichigo, you have the right to use ****_it_**** whenever you please**." The Zanpakuto faded from the Tenshintai and into Ichigo. Ichigo raised his hand up level with his chest. "I won't let you down, Partner."

"Sir, Captain Osho, we have an emergency! I know you said not to interfere with the training, but it is a true emergency! They have entered the World of The Living! Several forces are fighting as we speak, including the ex-captain, Shiba Isshin." Said a man in a messenger uniform.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the new information. "Well, Ichigo, what are we waiting for," Ichigo turned to see Renji finishing his training. "Let's go kick some ass!" Ichigo nodded and looked to Osho, who nodded at them. "Good luck, Ichigo, Renji." The two shinigami looked each other in the eyes and nodded and shunpo-ed away from the Royal Palace.

"Renji, open the get now!" Ichigo shouted to his friend, who complied, forming a Senkaimon in mid air. Ichigo went through first followed by Renji. They flew through the Dangai with unmatched speed. As they reached the end of the tunnel Ichigo drew his blade in its sealed form and for the first time in nine months said his Zanpakuto's release.

"**Pierce the skies, Tenrai Zangetsu!**"


	2. Chapter 2: Going the Distance

Chapter 2: Going the Distance

Isshin was on his knees, in pain and near death. He looked up defiantly at the man in front of him. The man, Juha Bach, merely smirked at Isshin. Isshin spat at his feet, dirtying Juha Bach's boots with his blood mixed saliva.

"I see you still have some defiance in you. Perhaps if you surrender I shall let live your last moments thinking of your precious _whore_." Juha Bach said with venom as he spoke of Masaki. The statement sent Isshin into a rage as he tried to slash at the man with his Zanpakuto. Juha Bach stepped back and kicked Isshin in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"I may die here, but I won't die without fighting until my last breath." Isshin stated with all his hatred towards the Quincy King. "Then allow me to speed up the process." The patriarch of the Quincy race said coldly, walking over to the former 10th division captain and stomping on his chest. Isshin coughed up blood and groaned in pain. Juha Bach's face twisted into a sadistic grin as he ground his boot harder into Isshin's chest. The sickening crack of ribs snapped Isshin's eyes open wide; he began to scream in agony as Juha Bach continued to crush the shinigami's ribs.

Juha Bach was about to finish the weakened man off when he felt it, the power of one worthy to face him. "Ahh, so he has arrived. Well I hope he makes it in time, Shiba, for if he doesn't you will die here like the dog you are."

* * *

Ichigo crashed into the ground, the ground crunching under his feet as he hefted Tenrai Zangetsu onto his shoulder and ran towards Juha Bach's reiatsu. He noticed that there was another reiatsu signature there, but it was so faint he couldn't tell who it was. He narrowed his eyes at this, they wouldn't last much longer, and he had to hurry.

Renji was only a step behind as he followed Ichigo to Juha Bach. They were blurs among the people in the street. Wait, people in the street? _Oh no,_ the two shinigami thought. They pushed themselves into shunpo and raced to the location.

Only a few seconds passed as they arrived, Ichigo notice Juha Bach smirking at him, but he also noticed something else. There was someone kneeling in front of him. His eyes widened in realization. The one kneeling in front of the Quincy patriarch was none other than his own father.

"DAD!" Ichigo shouted in worry and went to rush to him, but was stopped by someone. He was shocked at the one who stopped him though. It was Ishida Uryu. Ichigo was shaking in rage as his former ally formed his bow and aimed at him. "Kurosaki, I will be your opponent. His Majesty is preoccupied at the moment." He said calmly. Ishida fired multiple arrows at Ichigo, who just stood there. "You don't get it do you? 'Your Majesty' ended both of our mothers' lives, don't you want to make him pay!" Ichigo swatted the arrows away with his bare hand. He was furious at how Ishida could just join that bastard of a man, after everything he had done; he was just so confused by his rival's choice.

Ichigo charged Ishida with Tenrai Zangetsu held out to the side. Ishida went to dodge to the right, but Ichigo was faster and he shunpo-ed to Ishida's right side and grabbed him by the head and threw him into a building, causing part of it to crumble at the force of the impact. "I know that wasn't enough to take you out, Ishida. Come on out!" Ishida came out of the ruble and dust, his uniform a little dusty and tattered at the edges on the left side, but he was visibly unharmed. Ichigo frowned and held his Zanpakuto out in front of him. The two former allies stared down one another for what seemed to be a life time. Suddenly they vanished and appeared high in the air. Ishida drew a Seele Schneider and charged Ichigo. Ichigo parried the blow and countered with a horizontal slash, only for Ishida to jump back and fire his Seele Schneider with his bow. Ichigo side stepped the attack and sent an unnamed Getsuga at the Quincy. Ishida barely had any time to dodge the attack as he fired several hundred arrows at the strawberry Substitue.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes once more and shunpo-ed behind Ishida and went down into a full vertical arc. The attack hit its mark as blood sprayed from Ishida's back. "Sorry, Ishida, but I have to save my dad." He grabbed the Quincy before he fell from the attack and laid him down on the ground within a moment's notice. Ichigo looked over to Juha Bach and glared at the man and turned his entire body to face him.

_This is where it all ends_

* * *

Renji was locked in combat with Haschwalth. The two warriors seemed to read each other as each parried or blacked the other's blade. Renji got back into his stance and watched the Quincy for a moment. Holding out his sword he gripped it tighter. _I'm gonna have to take it up a notch, _He said to himself.

"Howl! Zabimaru!" Renji roared as his sword became larger and segmented into six sections. Haschwalth jumped back several feet as Renji made a wide horizontal arch. Renji grinned ear to ear as his opponent dodged. He thrusted his blade forward, making it extend towards Haschwalth.

Haschwalth side stepped the attempt and charged forward, his blade held to the side ready to cut into the shinigami. Renji smirked and flicked his wrist to the right. The extended blade bent to its wielder's actions. Haschwalth's eyes widened in surprise, he narrowly blocked the attack meant to cut him in half. He was slammed into a building. "You're not as strong as Ichigo said you were, or are you holding back?" Renji questioned the Quincy as he brought his shikai back together.

Haschwalth exited the hole of the building, a trail of blood over his right eye. "I was merely caught off guard. It will not happen again." He said rushing forward. Renji narrowed his eyes and charged to meet his enemy.

_Ready, Zabimaru?_

_Of course, Renji, let us show him the results of our training! _

* * *

Ichigo continued to glare at the King of the Quincies, he was holding in his fury, but was about to lose his patience as he decided to break the silence. "I'm going to kill you, Juha Bach." He said in an even tone. Juha Bach smirked at the Substitute's statement. "Is that right? Then do tell, how do you plan on accomplishing that, boy?" Juha Bach asked, his smirk still in place.

Ichigo scowled and pointed Tenrai Zangetsu at him. "I will do it by piercing your heart with this blade, and if I have to I'll drag you to Hell myself."

Isshin was the one to smirk now. _It seems that you have surpassed even the old man, huh, son? _Isshin questioned to himself, but already knew the answer. He watched as his son charged the first Quincy. Juha Bach kicked Isshin away and swung his sword down, meeting Ichigo's Zanpakuto in a shower of sparks. Juha Bach started to push Ichigo back as they both fought for dominance in their dance of blades. Ichigo gritted his teeth and pushed back and with a surge of power he flung Juha Bach back from his position. Juha Bach landed on the side of a building and immediately used it to launch himself at Ichigo. The two warriors again clashed resulting in a stale mate.

"You have gotten much stronger from the last time we saw each other," Juha Bach stated, although he was curious. "But it's only been a day since then. So how did you manage to get this strong?" Ichigo stayed silent as Juha Bach tried to push him back, but the Substitute wouldn't budge. Ichigo scowled at his opponent. He charged his blade with some of his reiatsu and with a whisper released his attack. "Getsuga Tensho."

A blue white crescent fang enveloped the two combatants, causing an explosion and shockwave. The shockwave threw Isshin a few meters away from the battle. He groaned from the pain of his wounds. Isshin coughed a little, he looked up to see Ichigo on the ground without a scratch while Juha Bach was missing the top to his uniform, bloodied from his son's attack, and he was holding two things. His sword was in his right while he held a medallion in his left.

Juha Bach lifted his left hand and smirked. "Feel the power of the former Captain-Commander! BANKAI!" Flames erupt around Juha Bach causing Isshin to cover his face at the sight. As the flames died down, Juha Bach is holding a scorched katana in his left hand and is in a white flame garb. "Zanka no Tachi." He said with a sadistic grin on his face. "This is the end Kurosaki Ichigo." He then used the Quincy equivalent to shunpo, hirenkyaku, to get behind Ichigo. Juha Bach slashed at Ichigo with a vertical arc, but he is parried by Ichigo's blade. "Impossible, you should be incinerated. You should be a pile of ash before my feet, you GEMISCHT!"

Ichigo's head is held low, hiding his eyes behind his now long hair from his nine months of continuous training. Juha Bach slashes again, but his blade is stopped by Ichigo's bare hand. Juha Bach's eyes went wide at the boy's action. "Th-this is i-im-impossible." Ichigo lifted his head, his eyes steeled with his resolve, he raised Tenrai Zangetsu's bladed form. The magnificent blade looked like Zangetsu's fullbring infused form, but with a longer chain and two holes on the lower part of its back. Ichigo slashed across Juha Bach's chest. Blood sprayed from his wound, coating Tenrai Zangetsu's blade, as he jumped back. Juha winced at the pain of his wound.

"See I've transcended the old man's powers. He couldn't even hold a match to me now." Ichigo told Juha Bach as he pointed his blade forward, the chain on the hilt wrapping around his arm. "BAN!" He then held it, with his arm still held out in front of him, vertically, he then pointed it down. "KAI!" In an explosion of power, blue and black reiatsu swirled around where Ichigo's position, Ichigo cleared the dust and smoke with a single swing of his newly formed weapon. "Tenrai Goon-o Zangetsu." (Roaring King Divine Slaying Moon)

Juha Bach stood wide eyed as he saw Ichigo's bankai. He was in his bankai's fullbring infused cloths, along with some additions. He had shoulder spaulders, pitch black in color. On his back two thin, black metal protrusions extended a few inches behind him. The most noticeable addition was the skull like helmet that was black with two silver bars going down both sides of his face and two horns that started from his temples. His sword was still a black daito as before, but the prongs of his tsuba were slightly extended and the chain had become long with a scythe blade attached at the end . Ichigo stared at Juha Bach's shocked form and smirked under his helm. "**It's over, Juha Bach.**" He said in a watery echo.

Juha Bach gritted his teeth and charged the being in front of him. Ichigo stood motionless as he _let _the blade hit him, but nothing happened as the blade dragged across his form fitting shihakusho. Ichigo gave the man a blank stare with his new forms eyes. His irises were silver white with an azure blue lining the edge of them while overlapping black sclera. Juha Bach slashed over and over, but not one attack left a scratch on the strawberry substitute. "**I told you, it is over, Juha Bach. **

* * *

Haschwalth had tried multiple times to get close to Renji, but each attempt ended with the Quincy slammed into by the extendable Zanpkuto. Haschwalth was getting agitated by the man he was fighting. He used his hirenkyaku to get close again, this time the blade didn't hit him. He let a small smirk grace him as he neared the shinigami. He raised his own blade to cut him down, but his eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he saw a flash of red.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" Renji shouted out. The red ball of energy shot out toward the Quincy with blinding speed. It hit Haschwalth with such force he was thrown through several buildings. Renji shunpo-ed to where his enemy had landed, or was going to land after he stopped skipping over the pavement. Renji watched as his opponent came skidding to a stop right in front of him. "Oh, is it Christmas?" Renji asked as he raised his blade to deliver the final blow. Haschwalth's eyes went wide once more as he tried to move, but was unable to do so.

"Bakudo #9: Geki!" A voice called as Renji's blade came down, splitting Haschwalth's skull.

Renji looked over to see a petite raven haired shinigami standing a few feet away smirking at him. Renji gaped at the shinigami that was in front of him. "R-R-Rukia, what are you doing here?" Renji asked comically. Rukia scoffed and puffed her cheeks. "Oh your welcome Renji!" She said in an angry tone. Renji rubbed the back of his head nervously as she walked toward him.

"So where's Ichigo?"

* * *

Ichigo deflected another blow with easy. He was growing bored with Juha Bach and was ready to end it. He parried the Quincy King's blade and used the moment of vulnerability to slice his chest perpendicular from his earlier wound. "**Give it up, Juha Bach. It's over.**" Ichigo told him once more. Juha Bach was frustrated by the boy's power, he was easily overpowering him as if he was nothing more than an ant. Ichigo decided to take a quick glance at his father. He was alive, at least for now, but if he didn't finish this quickly he would die. "Worried boy?" Ichigo shifted his gaze to the Quincy. Juha Bach smirked at the young substitute. "Then perhaps," He vanished and rematerialized in front of Isshin. "I should that worry and replace it with," He raised his blade, making Ichigo's eyes widen. "HATE!" He finished as he pierced Isshin's chest. Isshin coughed blood out of his mouth.

"**DAD!**" Ichigo cried out in anguish. He rushed toward his father as Juha Bach retreated. He caught his father just as he started to fall. Isshin chuckled weakly, coughing more blood up. "Guess this is where it ends, huh, Ichigo?" He asked so low that it was almost a whisper. Ichigo lifted his helm and held his father tightly.

"Don't you die on me, old man." Ichigo told his father, his voice shaking from the fear of losing his father. Isshin smiled at his only son, the son that had made him so proud to be his father. "Ichigo, I made Engetsu promise me that when I die that he would go to you. Use him wisely, or-" Coughed up blood once more. "Damn… it." Isshin cursed. He was at his limit. He gave his son a sad smile. "Goodbye, Ichigo… Tell the girls that…I'm..sorr…" Isshin went limp in his son's arms. Ichigo's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as his father died in his arms. He shut his eyes tight, in an attempt to stop the tears that had formed, but failed as a slow stream ran down his cheeks. Ichigo then let out a wail of agony.

Renji and Rukia had only just appeared as they saw the scene before them. Ichigo was mourning his father while Juha Bach grinned. Renji shook with anger and charged the man, but was stopped by Ichigo. He appeared in front of the crimson haired shinigami, his Zanpakuto and Engetsu in both hands. Ichigo glared at the man before him. He pulled down his helm and rushed forward only to miss his target. Juha Bach used hirenkyaku to get behind Rukia and grabbed her from behind. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki, but this is where we part ways." He opened a portal of darkness and entered. Ichigo shunpo-ed to it and jumped through it just as it was about to close. Before the portal fully closed he heard Renji call out to both Rukia and himself.

_You are Going to pay Juha Bach!_ Ichigo thought as he followed the reiatsu signature through the portal. He saw a light and went toward it and exited to meet the night sky. "**Where am-**" He was interrupted as he saw Juha Bach standing not too far away from him. "Ahh, so you did follow me, Kurosaki?" He again smirked for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. "**Let her go or are you as much of an idiot as I thought.**" Ichigo saw Juha Bach release Rukia and ready himself. Ichigo did the same as he charged the man and slashed at him with his bankai blade.

This new world would be in for a battle unlike any other


End file.
